¿¡Me gusta Saiko?
by ZaryG
Summary: 'Esto es problemático… ¿Por qué pienso así…? Espera… ¿¡Me gusta Saiko' [SaikoxShirazu]


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Tokyo Ghoulson propiedad de Sui Ishida._

 ** _Nota:_** _Contiene ligeros spoilers de Tokyo Ghoul: re._

* * *

Después de que Sasaki lo promoviera a líder del escuadrón, tuvo la responsabilidad de hacer trabajar a todos los miembros de su querido equipo. Incluso a ella.

Ella que era floja, fastidiosa, dormilona, y a sus ojos, una gamer, aunque, quizás lo único que le molestaba era que no se tomará la CCG con seriedad.

En su opinión, Saiko era una chica que tendría bastante potencial si se esforzaba, pero por alguna razón, ella no podía luchar contra su sueño. Eso lo decepcionaba un poco, pero no era algo que demostrara.

Desde que se había prometido hacerla cooperar con el equipo, empezó a pensar en ella más de lo normal, incluso se aseguró de que las palabras dichas sobre Urie fueran solo una mentira. Ella simplemente no podía dejarlos, por eso, se había comprometido tanto mentalmente como físicamente el hacerla trabajar ¡Hacer que dejará de ser una vaga sin remedio!

La única razón por la cual llego tarde a la reunión con Suzuya fue porque intento despertarla por todos los medios, incluso hubo un momento en el cual considero darle un beso... Aunque cuando se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigían sus pensamientos no pudo evitar sacudir su cabeza con fuerza ¡Solo era su compañera, y nada más era eso!

Pero luego de que sus pensamientos empezaron a irse por ese rumbo, realmente se le hizo difícil en cierta parte mirar a la peliazul a la cara. Por alguna razón, ella no perdía el tiempo, y le gustaba molestarlo.

De cierta forma, los dos solo tenían una meta en común. Llamar la atención del contrario, a toda costa.

Por alguna razón ese dia el apartamento parecía desierto, supuso que Mutsuki y Urie ya estaban en sus respetivos entrenamientos, solo debía verificar una cosa, si Saiko estaba despierta, si no era así seria una mañana muy larga.

Ella era difícil de despertar, a veces parecía como si sus intentos fueran inútiles con ella, hasta llamar su atención o hacer que se esforzara más en los entrenamientos con Sasaki, quizás ella quería verlo sufrir, aunque cuando veía la cara de determinación que ponía en sus entrenamientos toda duda desaparecía ¡Ella se estaba tomando todo en serio! Por eso, no importaba lo que costase, el la despertaría para luego ir a desayunar, no quería que ella se retrasara como las otras veces.

-¡Saiko, despierta ya! –La sacude un poco, esperando que la escuchara.

Sus suplicas no son escuchadas porque en vez de abrir sus ojos ella solo dio media vuelta dándole la espalda, tras escuchar con atención noto que estaba roncando algo que era un mal presagio, el que se duerma aun mas es peor.

-¡Saiko! ¿Qué pasaría si tomo tu consola de juegos? –Le pregunta a una adormilada peliazul.

Fue en ese momento en el cual ella se removió murmurando unos cuantos impropios hacia su persona, bueno, quizás solo estaba exagerando un poco.

-De…Deja…Dejame… Dor... Dormir. –Dijo abrazando su almohada.

-¡No puedes dormir, Saiko! ¡Es casi la hora del entrenamiento! –Musito arrugando su nariz, aquella negativa por parte de ella lo molesto un poco.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡No hace mucho me fui a dormir! Apenas es de noche, deja de molestar. –Comento frotando su ojo derecho con su mano.

-¡Apúrate, Sassan nos espera! –Gruñó mirando a la chica.

Ahora que lo pensaba ella se despertó muy rápidamente eso no era algo usual siempre debía usar ollas, cacerolas, cucharas y gritar un poco ¿Cómo es que esta vez se despertó rápido?

-¿Mamman? Ah, eres una molestia ¡Salte para afuera no me vestiré frente a ti! –Ella movió su mano echándole como si fuera un perrito.

-¡Tienes cinco minutos, Saiko! –Exclamo el aludido antes de salir de aquella habitación.

-¡No seas desesperado! Ni que me fuera a perder. –Chasqueo su lengua para luego cerrar su boca.

El no contesto sabía que si lo hacia ella jamás terminaría de arreglarse para irse, estaba algo desesperado, no quería quedarse a solas con ella ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso de repente? Solo era Saiko, su compañera, su colega, su amiga, etc.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Por un momento la había considerado algo más que una amiga, ya, si antes no estaba loco ahora sí que lo estaría.

¿Cómo siquiera podía pensar en Saiko como una chica? Lo era, pero… ¡Por un demonio era su compañera! No podía pensar de esa forma.

-Estoy lista. –Dijo la peliazul, haciendo acto de presencia.

-¿Eh? Genial… Vámonos… Llegaremos a tiempo si no hay retrasos. –Comento mirando hacia otro lado.

-Oie… ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso? ¿Pasa algo malo? –Ella lo jalo del brazo para examinar su rostro con curiosidad.

-¡E-Estoy bien! –Añadió con rapidez, tratando de alejarse de ella.

Por alguna razón desconocida ella no le soltaba el brazo, era como si ella estuviera acercando sus rostros a propósito ¿Acaso estaba jugando con él? Eso sería cruel.

-Ah… ¿Te pongo nervioso? Eso es… Curioso. –Afirmo el agarre en el brazo de él.

El iba a protestar, decir algo que no lo dejara tan mal parado con ella pero unos labios interrumpieron sus palabras inexistentes. Ella sabía a dulces, y a mucho azúcar, el sabor no le desagrado, es más, quería probar más.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire el aun estaba algo sorprendido aunque agradecía que no era el único rojo como un tomate, quizás ni el esperaba ese giro de acontecimientos ¿Cómo decían las personas? Fue algo espontaneo.

-Creo que es hora de irnos. –Dijo ella para empezar a caminar.

-C… Claro. –Tartamudeo un poco para luego seguirle el paso.

Lo que ninguno de los dos imaginaba era que la cámara de Sasaki los había grabado, y si lo conocías bien, iba a molestar un poco a los dos con eso, aunque posiblemente se guardara la información para une futuro.

Pero Shirazu estaba confundido, la chica caminaba a su lado con un gesto indiferente pero aun podía nota diminutos rastreos del anterior sonrojo, ese color le iba bien.

 _«Esto es problemático… ¿Por qué pienso así…? Espera… ¿¡Me gusta Saiko!?»_

Y estaba completamente seguro que el mero pensamiento lo hizo sonrojar, pero cuando volteo hacia donde estaba la causante de sus confusiones solo la encontró con una diminuta sonrisa.

 _«Que mas da… Ahora debo disimular esto muy bien o se burlara de esto con frecuencia… Pero ella me beso… ¿Acaso le gusto…? absurdo, solo lo hizo para molestar, si, solo fue eso»_

* * *

¡Espero y te guste eclipse total! Creo que me quedo medio...Meh.

En fin ¡Ojala y sea del agrado de todos!


End file.
